Theodore Weiss (poet)
Theodore Weiss (Dec. 16, 1916 - April 15, 2003) was an American poet, academic, and literary magazine editor. Life Weiss was born in Reading, Pennsylvania. He graduated from Muhlenberg College in 1938 and Columbia University in 1940. He was an instructor at the University of Maryland, College Park, the University of North Carolina, Yale University, and Bard College.http://www.princeton.edu/pr/news/03/q2/0418-weiss.htm In 1943 Weiss and Warren Carrier founded the Quarterly Review of Literature, which published work by William Carlos Williams, Wallace Stevens, E.E. Cummings, and Ezra Pound, as well as by little-known poets, non-English poets, and women, including then-unknown poets Anne Sexton, Sylvia Plath, and Joyce Carol Oates. Weiss became sole editor in 1943 and, with the assistance of his wife, Renee, edited the Quarterly Review for 60 years, until 2003.Theodore Weiss, Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica Inc. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. Weiss taught at Princeton University until his retirement in 1987. He died in Princeton, New Jersey. Recognition In 1987, Weiss was the subject of a documentary, Living Poetry: A year in the life of a poem, made by Harvey Edwards. In 1997 he was awarded the Oscar Williams-Gene Derwood Award for lifetime achievement by the New York Community. Awards * 1956 Wallace Stevens Awards * 1977 Brandeis Creative Arts Award in Poetry * 1988-89 Poetry Society of America's Shelley Memorial Award * 1997 Oscar Williams and Gene Durwood Award for Poetry * 1997 PEN/Nora Magid Lifetime Achievement Award * Guggenheim fellowship * Ford Foundation fellowship * National Foundation of the Arts and Humanities fellowship * Ingram Merrill Foundation fellowship. Publications Poetry *''The Catch''. New York: Twayne, 1951. *''Outlanders''. New York: Macmillan, 1960. *''Gunsight''. New York: New York University Press, 1962. *''The Medium''. New York: Macmillan, 1965. *''The Last Day and the First''. New York: Macmillan, 1968. *''The World before Us: Poems, 1950-1970''. New York: Macmillan, 1970. *''Fireweeds''. New York: Macmillan, 1976. *''Views and Spectacles: Selected poems''. London: Chatto & Windus, 1978 ** published as Views and Spectacles: New poems and selected shorter poems. New York: Macmillan, 1979. *''Recoveries: A poem''. New York: Macmillan, 1982. *''A Slow Fuse: New poems.'' New York: Macmillan, 1984. *''From Princeton One Autumn Afternoon: Collected poems, 1950-1986''. New York: Macmillan, 1987. *''A Sum of Destructions''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1994. *''Selected Poems''. Evanston, IL: TriQuarterly Books/Northwestern University Press, 1995. Non-fiction *''Gerard Manley Hopkins, Realist on Parnassus.'' privately published, 1940; Folcroft, PA: Folcroft Library Editions, 1976. *Contributor to The Kafka Problem (edited by Angel Flores). New York: New Directions, 1946. *''The Man from Porlock: Engagements, 1944-1981'' (essays). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 1982. Books on Shakespeare *''The Breath of Clowns and Kings: Shakespeare's early comedies and histories''. New York: Atheneum, 1971. Edited *Gerard Manley Hopkins, Selections from the Note-Books. New York: New Directions, 1945. * David Schubert, Works and Days (edited with wife, Renée Karol Weiss). Quarterly Review of Literature, 1984. Letters *''The Always Present Present: Letters and poems'' (with Renée Karol Weiss). New York : Quarterly Review of Literature : Sheep Meadow Press, 2005.Search results = au:Theodore Weiss, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 17, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Theodore Weiss 1916-2003, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 29, 2012. Audio / video Contributor of sound recordings to Archive of Recorded Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress (Washington, DC), including *''Theodore Russell Weiss Reading His Poems with Comment at Potosi, Glen Rock, PA, Feb. 9, 1959,'' 1959. *''Theodore Weiss Reads from His Own Works'' (LP). Carillon Records, 1961. *''Malcolm Cowley and Theodore Russell Weiss Reading and Discussing Their Poems in the Coolidge Auditorium, April 7, 1969,'' 1969; and *''Theodore Russell Weiss Reading His Poems in the Recording Laboratory, Mar. 25, 1974,, 1974. Weiss's poetry has also been recorded for the Yale Series of Recorded Poets, Lamont Library of Harvard University, and Voice of America. ''Except where noted, discographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"As You Like It" *Theodore Weiss 1916-2003 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Theodore Weiss at YouTube ;About *Theodore Russell Weiss in the Encyclopædia Britannica *"Theodore Weiss, 86, Poet, Professor and Journal Editor obituary, New York Times *Theodore Weiss, professor, poet and literary critic, dies, Princeton University *Interview with Theodore Weiss, American Poetry Review, 2001. Category:Muhlenberg College alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:University of Maryland, College Park faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:Bard College faculty Category:Princeton University faculty Category:American poets Category:People from Reading, Pennsylvania Category:Magazine publishers (people) Category:1916 births Category:2003 deaths Category:University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets